icons_multiversefandomcom-20200216-history
The Multiverse
The Multiverse 'is the body of realities where all stories in the ''Icons ''multiverse takes place. It currently consists of 101 different universes, most of which have an Earth with life on it. Several of these Earths are focused on most prominently, and are where the greatest number of stories take place. History Originally, there was only one universe. One Earth. But with the coming of a being known only as "Genesis", something new was created; Genesis used his awesome power to create an entire multiverse, where life could have more than just one chance; it could have a second, and a third, and a fourth, all the way up to a hundred. A hundred different alternate universes, each a distinct reality in which life could grow and flourish. The expenditure of power was such that it caused Genesis to disintegrate, but he did not die. "Shards" or "fragments" of Genesis went to each of the newly created one hundred universes, where they lay dormant as swirling balls of cosmic energy and raw power without form. But, as the eons passed and life grew, over time those forms became beings of substance, known as "The Genesis Fragments". Each of them had a portion of Genesis' awesome power, and each of them became a self-appointed guardian or custodian of their native universe (or, in a few unfortunate instances, tyrants). List of Realities in the Multiverse. The list of realities in the Multiverse. Ones in bold indicate Earths where stories take place, while ones with superhumans on them are also underlined. * [[Earth 0|'Earth 0]]: The original Earth, it’s universe created after the Big Bang. From this Earth came the being “Genesis”, who created the other hundred Earths in the Multiverse. * [[Earth 1|'Earth 1']]: “Main” Earth. All of the Generations volumes take place here, along with the bulk of other superhero stories in the setting. This Earth’s characters are fictional comic book characters to the people of many of the other Earths. * [[Earth 2|'Earth 2']]: Divergent of Earth 1 where Silver Claw and his forces won World War II and took over the world after besting both the Axis and ''the Allies. Their regime was later overthrown in 1965 by a resistance with help from Earth 1’s Silver Age heroes. * '''Earth 3': Similar to Earth 1 in that superheroes fought in World War II, but different ones. They helped win World War II a year and a half early, the war ending in early 1944. They then helped usher in a “better tomorrow” that went into the 60s. * Earth 4: A more hunky-dory, idealistic Earth with more corny but endearing superheroes, and highly over the top card-carrying villains that both operated in the 1950s and 60s. Meant as a more “true” love-letter to classic Golden and Silver Age superheroes. This Earth’s characters are fictional comic book, radio drama, and television characters to the people of Earth 1. * Earth 5: An Earth where a hostile alien force came to Earth (unlike on Earth 1), necessitating the emergence of its own unique superheroes (who are pastiches of Marvel Comics Avengers characters). Currently trying to rebuild in the aftermath of the Ilvin invasion. This Earth’s characters are fictional to Earths 17 and 95. * [[Earth 6|'Earth-6']]: First of three Earths in a row that’s point of divergence was in the 1960s. Namely that superheroes emerged in 1960 and became a fixture of world society, both for good and for ill. Though outlawed in the 1970s, a few who refused to retire later helped stop World War III in the 1980s, causing the ban on superheroes to be lifted and allowing them to protect the world freely once more * Earth 7: Second of three Earths in a row that’s point of divergence was in the 1960s. Here, LBJ kept the US out of Vietnam rather than “upping the ante” via the Gulf of Tonkin resolution. Without the Vietnam War to strangle the Great Society plan, it’s a success on this Earth. Between that and LBJ’s earlier initiating the Civil Rights and Voting Rights acts, he is seen here as a “hero president” on par with Abraham Lincoln. He even gets his head added to Mount Rushmore. * Earth 8: Third of three Earths in a row that’s point of divergence was in the 1960s. Here, rather than pardon one of the leaders of the My Lai Massacre, Nixon does nothing, and Lieutenant William Calley Jr., as well as over a dozen other participants (including Lawrence La Croix), are executed by firing squad as war criminals. This causes the morale for the war to deteriorate even more, and Nixon is left with no choice but to give in and have American troops withdraw from Vietnam in late 1970. The war then goes on for another year without American involvement before ending in 1971. * Earth-9: An Earth where European nations had less disarmament after World War I’s end. As a result, not long after the 1936 Olympics, England and other countries move in and slap Hitler down before he has time to build his war-chest fully. Instead of 1939 being the beginning of World War II, here it’s the year where the war ends, which also ensures that the Holocaust never occurs. * Earth-10: An Earth where Japan turned on the Nazis in 1943 when they realized that 1) they were never going to win the war, and 2) that the Nazis were never going to share power with those they viewed as racially inferior. Thanks to the Japanese’s betrayal, the war ends in December of 1943, and Hiroshima and Nagasaki are never bombed due to Japan’s making a truce with the Allies. * Earth-11: An Earth where Hitler and Stalin wiped each-other out as Harry Truman had hoped for in real life. Not only does this cause World War II, the Holocaust, and Stalin’s reign of terror to all come to an end sooner, but it also means that Hiroshima and Nagasaki are never bombed, and the Cold War goes differently. Among other things, the Berlin Wall ends up falling several decades early in 1967. * Earth-12: An Earth where Titanic ''avoided the iceberg successfully due to having wisely slowed down after successfully receiving an ice warning (rather than failing to get it). Unfortunately, this just reinforces the ill-informed idea that the ship is “unsinkable”, and it ends up sinking later during World War I due to hubristic direction from its captain. Though few civilians were on board at the time, neither they nor the ship’s crew survive. * Earth-13: An Earth where the Nazis never betray Stalin, who continues to stay out of World War II as a result. Because of this, the Nazis come closer to winning the war than they did in real life (or indeed, any other reality in the Multiverse), but because the Allies still beat the Nazis to the bomb, they still win the war...but only ''after dropping atomic bombs in Europe, leading to an even higher bodycount. But nevertheless, the Allies still prevail. * Earth-14: An Earth where World War I never occurred, and by extension the Russian Revolution, World War II, and the Holocaust were all averted. This also means that the Victorian/Edwardian era status quo stays in place for many more decades, before finally eroding at a more slow and steady pace. Notably, the erosion happens faster in the US than in Europe. Growing restlessness among women, minorities, and the poor also helps to facilitate change. Silver Claw of Earth 1 ultimately retreats here. * [[Earth-15|'Earth-15']]: An Earth that was destroyed by an Ilvin battle-fleet in the very early 1500s, with most of humanity being saved by the Yunai, who then empowered them and let them loose on their homeworld’s destroyers. * Earth-16: An Earth that has no superhumans of its own to speak of, but has been visited by some of the Old Ones before. Old Ones stories, including Crumpets and Cthulhu, take place here. * [[Earth-17|'Earth-17']]: An Earth populated by its own team of superheroes known as The Legion of Champions, whose members are on the whole pastiches of DC Comics characters. This Earth’s inhabitants are fictional to the people of Earths 5, 89, and 95. *Earth-18: An Earth where the Germans won World War I, which also means that on this Earth there was no World War II (or Holocaust or Nazi Party, and in fact Hitler and many Nazis in real life were killed in battle despite the German's victory). There was, however, later a revolution in which the countries Germany had subjugated fought back against German rule, eventually overthrowing it around 1938. *Earth-19: An Earth where the “Black Sox Scandal” does not occur due to the White Soxs of 1919 winning rather than deliberately throwing the World Series. *[[Earth-20|'Earth-20']]: A Steampunk universe set in a version of the 19th Century wherein some amount of magic is present, and history is significantly different from how it is in most other universes. *Earth-21: An Earth where the Russians are the first humans to land on the moon instead of the Americans, ensuring that Russia wins the Space Race on all fronts, much to the anxiety and despair of many an American. *Earth-22: An Earth where George W. Bush heeded the warnings of the planned attack on the World Trade Center, causing it to be foiled successfully. Unfortunately, this does not prevent the Iraq War from happening, nor from it being an eight year long fiasco that ends as a failure. But at least the World Trade Center and its occupants are spared. *Earth-23: An Earth where early colonists to the Americas induced Native American populations to serve as a labor force in exchange for various goods, allowing for among other things the creation of what would become the United States of America without the need for mass slave labor (note that these events would also happen on Earth-51). The lack of a major African slave trade ensures that African countries and societies do not become destabilized or suffer devastating population crashes, and in fact they go on to become highly prosperous and advanced nations in their own right, making great strides in democracy, technology, religious tolerance, and more. Meanwhile, the early cooperation between Native Americans and white colonists ensures that early relations are far more peaceful, though armed conflicts do later occur as white settlers get greedy for more land and territory. *Earth-24: An Earth where the United States and others intervened in the Rwanda Genocide and put a stop to it, saving hundreds of thousands of lives. *[[Earth-25|'Earth-25']]: An Earth where all of humanity have varying levels of control, generation, and manipulation, of the five Chinese elements (Fire, water, earth, metal, and wood). They are respectively known as Pyromancers, Hydromancers, Geomancers, Metalmancers, and Woodmancers, and some of them take it upon themselves to be costumed protectors of the world from those others who would abuse their elemental powers. *Earth-26: An Earth where President JFK was never assassinated. Unfortunately, while JFK then sees both the Civil Rights and Voting Rights acts passed, he also makes the same mistakes concerning Vietnam that LBJ made, and like LBJ he does not run for re-election, and becomes a controversial figure just like LBJ in real life. *Earth-27: An Earth where President Lincoln was never assassinated. *Earth-28: An Earth where President Garfield was never assassinated. *Earth-29: An Earth where President McKinley was never assassinated. *Earth-30: An Earth where the Nazi party fails to gain sufficient influence in post-World War I Germany, due to Germany getting hit with less harsh punishments and demands following the Great War’s end. As a result, World War II (and the Holocaust), are averted, though the Nazis remain a dangerous hate group in the country for years. Fortunately, Hitler is put in jail for life for the Beer Hall Uprising that he avoided severe punishment for in real life. *[[Earth-31|'Earth-31']]: An Earth that was the same as Earth 95 and real life up until the year 1431, when inhabitants of Earth-50 "immigrated" to it (specifically Europe), radically changing the world on a physical and cultural level. *Earth-32: An Earth where the British soldier who had spared Hitler in real life during World War I here kills him instead. However, this actually ends up doing more harm than good, since it means that the Third Reich still rises, but now with more competent and less unstable leadership in the Nazi party. As a consequence, the Nazis come far closer to winning the second World War, with only the use of atomic bombs saving the Allies (and the world). However, as a slim silver lining, the more intelligent Nazi leadership also scares more Jews out of Germany in time, allowing them to save themselves from the Holocaust. *Earth-33: An Earth where, shortly after being made dictator of Germany, Hitler is assassinated by a German communist. Heinrich Himmler takes over as dictator, and Germany devolves into civil war. Things get bad enough that England moves in to “pacify” the situation after it gets their attention, thus preventing World War II and the Holocaust. *Earth-34 and Earth-35: A pair of realities in which there actually is no Earth, as the planet failed to form successfully in these realities. *Earth-36: An Earth where, after winning the 2016 Presidential Elections, Donald Trump devolved into a murderous and genocidal dictator, dragged the United States into a global conflict, and further damaged the planet with decidedly eco-unfriendly policies. The end result is that by 2036 the world is on the whole suffering, the United States ironically now more resembles the society envisioned in Plato's The Republic, ''and humans are fleeing to Mars to colonize it ''en masse. 2036 Short Stories take place here. '' *Earth-37: An Earth where George Washington died in 1803 instead of 1799 *Earth-38: An Earth where the War of the Worlds radio drama hoax led to the deaths of panicking people, which also means that Orson Welles went to jail instead of becoming a filmmaker. Thus, no ''Citizen Kane on this Earth. *Earth-39 and Earth-40: A pair of Earths where life failed to develop *Earth-41: An Earth where we the United States was successfully alerted to the Pearl Harbor bombing in time to mitigate the damage. But the fact that the Japanese tried to bomb Pearl Harbor at all, means that the US is still prompted to enter World War II due to perceiving the danger that the Japanese and the Nazis pose, and World War II thusly goes exactly the same. *Earth-42: An Earth where the Nazis won the Battle of Stalingrad, but at such a high cost of men, that they prove too weakened to effectively hold onto the area. World War II still ends in Allied victory, only with even higher casualties for the Allies (especially the Soviets, who are forced to fight a Nazi occupation). As a slim silver lining, this allows the less-weakened USA to bomb Berlin instead of the Soviets, and so begin the Cold War with a decisive advantage. *Earth-43: Another Superhero Earth, one where the superheroes are all people born with a special feature in their genetics that causes them to develop superpowers later in life. They are known alternately as "Specials", "Gifted", and "Super-Gene". Some fight to protect the world, others fight to rule it, while normal humans also pick a side between prejudice and tolerance. *Earth-44: An Earth where the July Plot to assassinate Hitler was successful, and the subsequent dismantling of the SS and arresting of the Nazi high command sees the war end a little early (in late 1944, namely). *Earth-45: An Earth where Hiroshima and Nagasaki were not bombed, causing the war in the pacific to drag on for years and kill scores more than were killed in real life. *Earth-46: An Earth where Japan surrenders after the Hiroshima bombing, and so Nagasaki is not bombed. *Earth-47: An Earth where Hitler was arrested before he could commit suicide and was made to stand trial...only to hang himself in prison before he could be convicted. His corpse is then hung from a gibbet in Russia and left for the birds. *Earth-48: An Earth where Hitler tried to run rather than commit suicide, only to be caught while trying to flee to Brazil, put on trial, and summarily executed as the worst war criminal in human history. *Earth-49: An Earth where people have different professions that are reflected in their names. For instance, Naomi Watts is an electrical engineer instead of an actress, Russell Crowe and Brad Bird are bird keepers, Brian Gay is an LGBT activist, Tom Cruise operates a luxury cruise Ocean Liner, and so on and so forth. *'Earth 50/Caathix': The “middle Earth”, (the Earth in-between the first and second sets of 50). It is an Earth that is instead named “Caathix”, and contains various fantastical entities such as Elves, Dwarves, Dragons, and so on. Due to the high level of magic (in fact it is believed that this reality is the center of all magic in the multiverse and where it is most concentrated), there was little practical need for technology to advance beyond a certain point. And so for the most part, technology remains stuck at a Medieval/Renaissance level. All Caathix stories take place here. This Earth’s characters are comic book, pulp novel, and roleplaying game characters to Earth 1 and Earth 95's people. *Earth 51: A so-called “perfect Earth”, free of wars, plagues, and famine. Conflicts on this Earth rarely go beyond small-scale, and people spend most of their time indulging in various forms of art and never-ending tinkering and self-improvement to keep busy. This Earth’s status quo is the lofty bar that all other life-sustaining Earths strive for. *'Earth 52': The Earth upon which the Multiversal Library resides. Within said library, cataloguers observe and keep meticulous records on the other Earths and their histories. Currently in the midst of a third World War with the Fourth Reich. Fortunately, the Neo-Nazis have been steadily losing. Supers include the United Americas superhero “General”, the European Union superhero “Dynamo”, Egyptian Empire representatives Colonel Tomaz, RA-1, and Trailblazer, Japanese Conglomerate agents Copycat and Ryujin, African cyborg “Wrath”, and the Anti-Nazi and Anarchist avengers “Black Golem” and “Michael”. *[[Earth-53|'Earth-53']]: An Earth where Nixon wore makeup for the first televised Presidential debate, made a better impression than in real life and on Earths 1 and 95, and won the election against Kennedy. But, Nixon later panicked come the Cuban Missile Crisis, leading to World War III. The fallout ravaged much of the world, particularly the USA and Eastern Europe. Fortunately, enough places remain far enough from the fallout that they are able to continue. Survivors from the US and Soviet Union also exist, but they are blasted back to stagecoach-era technology levels. Post-Apocalyptic stories in the vein of Fallout take place here. '' *Earth-54: An Earth where giant robots with human pilots protect the world from giant monsters. *Earth-55: A “water Earth”, as landmasses failed to form on this Earth, making it just one big sphere of water housing a massive variety of different sea life. *Earth-56: The opposite of Earth 55, this Earth is, for whatever reason, “a world on fire”. *Earth-57: An Earth where George W Bush does not become president due to the 2000 election farce not occurring. As such, the warnings about the September 11 attack are heeded, and the attack is foiled in full. The Iraq war also does not occur, but unfortunately the 2008 recession still happens, leading to a still bitter and shrinking middle class. Also, even though the September 11 attack is foiled, that it was attempted at all still puts the nation’s people on edge, and the Patriot Act is still put forward. *Earth-58: An Earth where Martin Luther’s split from the Catholic Church cost him his life, leading to a religious war that ends with Luther’s followers being killed in large numbers, the survivors being driven underground or to the farthest edges of Europe. As a result, Protestantism fails to gain much ground, and Catholicism remains decisively the dominant branch of Christianity. This also means that numerous Catholic Vs. Protestant religious wars throughout history don’t happen, which dramatically alters the course of history. *Earth-59: An Earth where North Korea aggressively attacked South Korea and forcefully reabsorbed it back into itself. The two halves of Korea did not stay united for long though, before a second Korean War broke out that reduced both halves of Korea almost to ruin. In addition to this, America embraced Castro's Cuba instead of rejecting it, allowing the USA to have good relations with Cuba to the benefit of both countries. Finally, the USA won the space race right from the start, having their own vessel named “Voyager” that beats Sputnik to outer space. *Earth-60: An Earth populated only by wild animals, bereft of homo sapiens due to a failure to evolve. *Earth-61: An Earth where the United States joins World War II a year earlier than in real life and on Earths 1 and 95, and the war ends in Allied victory a year earlier than in real life and on Earths 1 and 95. *Earth 62: An Earth where the Roman Empire chose to abolish slavery, which ended up improving the economy and strengthening the Empire due to the greater number of loyal civilians who are paid for their services (as opposed to slaves who work only because they have to plus a population of poor free people who can't find work). Though the Roman Empire still falls in the end, it ultimately does so a bit later than in real life. *[[Earth-63|'Earth-63']]':' An Earth similar to Earth-1 save that almost everyone's gender is the opposite of their gender on Earth-1. *Earth-64: An Earth where China rejected Communism in the 1960s, leading to a series of bitter conflicts between them and the Soviet Union that greatly weakened both, and spared the USA much grief from the Motherland. *Earth 65: An Earth where Richard III won the Battle of Bosworth Field, but is later deposed anyway in 1490 due to his unpopularity as a ruler, and his perceived lack of legitimate claim to the throne. After his death, England descends into chaos without a clear heir to the throne, and it is with the rise of a group of nobles leading together that this world’s Middle Ages are considered to come to an end. Thus, Richard III’s death still marks the end of the Middle Ages, but in a different context. Because the many come to rule in place of the one, Parliament becomes the dominant governing body much sooner. *Earth 66: An Earth where the Norman invasion of 1066 was a failure, ensuring that the English got to retain control of their country. *Earth 67: An Earth where the United States chose to focus its efforts on the Taliban rather than become embroiled in Iraq. As a consequence, the USA actually end up wiping the Taliban out, though unfortunately, ISIS still rises in the chaos that is Iraq, giving credence to the idea that merely killing terrorists over and over doesn’t solve the greater problem of terrorism. *Earth 68: An Earth where the Civil Rights Movement occurs earlier, but due to the lack of television coverage, unsympathetic Presidents in office, and various other factors, the Civil Rights and Voting Rights Acts still don’t get passed until the 1960s, though Jim Crow does steadily weaken throughout the 40s and is on it's deathbed in the 1950s, so there is still ''some ''early progress. *Earth 69: An Earth where Fidel Castro successfully got a career in baseball in the United States and became a Derek Jeter and Babe Ruth-level star. He goes on to become an advocate and role model for Central American people living in the United States in the same vein of Jackie Robinson being a role model for African Americans. But of course, this all means that the Cuban Revolution happens under different leadership...and fails. The consequences of this are a mixed bag; while Cuba remains a dictatorial hellhole under the still-living Bautista, that Cuba never "defies" the United States means that the country is less paranoid about other Latin American countries acting in accordance with their own desires rather than America's, and so the USA does not back many of the coups and dirty wars that otherwise would have happened in places like Chile and Guatemala, in turn ensuring that those countries have an easier time of it. *Earth 70: An Earth where the Pilgrims meant to go to Jamestown actually get there, and so the original Pilgrim colony is never founded. Not only does this mean that Thanksgiving doesn’t exist on this Earth, it also leads to more strife for Jamestown as the Pilgrims clash with the pre-existing residents of the colony. In lieu of Thanksgiving, this Earth has instead a "Rest and Recreation Weekend" that occurs around the same time of the year. *Earth-71: An Earth where humanity evolved from Bonobos, causing them to become far more peaceful and less prone to violence and war (but still willing to defend themselves if threatened). This was due to meddling on the part of this Earth’s Genesis fragment (who Arcturus of Earth 5 later killed). *[[Earth-72|'Earth-72']]: One of several Earths that Vampires from Earth 50 migrated to, and in fact the main one. It was here that they propagated en masse, overwhelming humanity and turning them into a consistent and reliable food supply. The Vampires rule this Earth. *Earth 73: An Earth where the United States managed to win the Vietnam War, but at a horrible cost. The pyrrhic victory actually does more harm than good in the long run, as the US come out looking the bullies and the villains, and Anti-American sentiment increases. Ironically, some countries go Communist in defiance of the USA’s actions, bringing about the outcome the US ''didn’t ''want. *Earth 74: An Earth where the entire European slave trade of Africans is dramatically altered (and far less devastating), due to how, on this Earth, Africans do not, by and large, enslave other Africans to give to Europeans. Note that this is also one of the things that happened on Earth 51, and a contributing factor to that Earth's overall peaceful state. In another divergence from this Earth, George Washington is badly injured during the course of the American Revolution, and dies of his injuries. John Adams, normally the second POTUS, is on this Earth the first one in lieu of George Washington. Samuel Adams ends up becoming President number two, and Jefferson remains President number three. *Earth 75: An Earth where the American Revolution was a failure, but later rulers in Great Britain ended up giving the Colonies their freedom anyway, bringing everything full circle. *Earth 76: An Earth where slavery died out in the early 1800s due to the Cotton Gin that caused slavery to come surging back to life in Real Life not happening. Or rather, not coming about until ''after slavery has already been outlawed. However, a Civil War between secessionist states and non-secession still ends up occurring in the 1870s, but with a twist; instead of North versus South over slavery, it's West versus East over the subject of Native American genocide, with here the seceding forces being the good guys ''fighting to protect the Native Americans in the name of peaceful co-existence in the West, while the main American army are the bad guys who fight for wholesale genocide in the name of taking it all for themselves. ''A Differently, Radically Wild West takes place here. *'Earth 77': In some ways the opposite of Earth 50; instead of a a High Fantasy setting, it’s a sci-fi/space opera type universe where human expansion has gone past the moon and Mars, and into the rest of the known solar system. Thus, it has a science fiction bent that is one half “hard” sci-fi, the other half marshmallow soft/space opera in the vein of things like Destiny and Star Wars. This universe’s inhabitants are fictional movie, book, comic book, video game, and cartoon characters to the inhabitants of Earths 1 and 95. *Earth-78: An Earth where the destruction of the World Trade Center happened on October 8th instead of September 11th. *Earth-79: An Earth where the Iranian Hostage Crisis is “resolved” sooner than in real life (no secret meeting between Iranians and Raegan-backers being the reason). *Earths 80-82: A series of Earths whose “Genesis Fragments” were tracked down and killed by Arcturus of Earth 5. Nothing else about these Earths is presently known. *Earth 83: An Earth that has no superhumans of it’s own to speak of, but in 1942 was visited by the Old Ones, summoned to Earth by the Nazis in a misguided attempt to draw on their power for the war. Instead, the Old Ones annihilated the Nazis (Hitler and Himmler included), consuming them and crippling their war effort, and allowing the Allies to decisively win just a year later in 1943. *[[Earth-84|'Earth-84']]: A dystopian Earth where a “liberal tyranny” type dictatorship lords over the populace, censoring, silencing, condemning, and imprisoning any who are not 100% politically correct, don’t conform with the excessively liberal/left-wing reigning government, and/or who dare to speak out against or criticize the prevailing ideas in any way, shape, or form. With the biggest opposition to this government’s rule being violent, nationalistic, right-wing fascists and hate groups, politically moderate (and sane), people suffer for being sandwiched in the middle. *Earth 85: An Earth where the Compromise of 1850 didn’t occur, causing the United States Civil War to start up a decade early in 1851. The war drags on for seven years before ending in a draw in 1858, before conflict starts up again in 1861 (which is the beginning of the second Civil War). This one ends in 1863 in Union victory. This extended period of bitter warfare kills tens of thousands more than the real-life Civil War, and caused both the greater western expansion and Industrial Revolution to stagnate for over fifteen years. This also ''causes the US to be less industrialized come World War I, which in turn allows Germany to win the first World War (though that at least does prevent the rise of the Nazis). *Earth 86: An Earth where Ronald Reagan’s Anti-Communist, Cold Warrior zeal causes a limited nuclear exchange that scares the daylights out of the country’s population and gets Raegan thrown out of office. It also prolongs the Cold War into the 1990s, the Berlin Wall falling in 1994 instead of 1989, and the Soviet Union collapsing in 1996 instead of 1991. *Earth 87: An Earth where Enigma is broken sooner, also causing World War II to end in Allied Victory a little earlier than in real life. *Earth 88: An Earth where the dinosaurs never went extinct, and humanity’s ancestors failed to evolve until much later, meaning that homo sapiens have not yet emerged in full. *Earth 89: An Earth where numerous superheroes from Earth 17 (most prominently Artibeus), are fictional movie characters. *Earth-90: A chaotic landscape of out-of-control extremes; frozen wastes in one place, and arid, desolate, burning lands a few kilometers away. Not surprisingly, there is no life on this Earth. *Earth-91: An Earth where different famous people followed different paths, mostly in the 1990s: Jennifer Connelly became royalty by marrying the King of “The European Union” at a young age (Europe having apparently become mostly united under one banner), Bill Clinton having never stopped being a successful lawyer, William Shatner having served as President of the United States, and Matt Groening being a renowned children and young adult fiction author. *Earth-92: An Earth where life remains mostly bacterial and microscopic in nature, with the most intelligent life-forms being fish and other sea-based creatures. *Earth-93: An Earth where cloning has been used to bring back several extinct animal species (including Sabertooth cats and Wooly Mammoths). *Earth-94: An Earth where “The Lion King” was purportedly “very different” from its Earth 1, 95, and real life counterparts. *Earth 95: An Earth where all of the superheroes and other fantastical beings from other Earths in the multiverse are fictional characters written about by young adult fiction authors and comic book writers, as well as the occasional movie or video game makers. This Earth is, overall, identical to real life, though fictional characters exist here too. ''Realistic fiction stories take place here. *[[Earth-96|'Earth-96']]: Home to a team of French superheroes known as "Le Chevaliers" who protect France from various threats. *Earth 97: An Earth where Anastasia Romanov really did ''manage to escape/survive the Russian Revolution, a story that forms the basis for “a wonderful animated kid’s movie.” *Earth 98: An Earth where humanity at some unknown point left Earth and colonized Mars after terraforming it (the terraforming of Mars being an event that also happened on Earth 77). *'Earth 99''': An Earth with initially only one real superhero who is actually three in one; Robert Janus, a man who shifts in and out of different identities with different powers. Said alternate identities are American Aviator, Samaritan, Midnight Biker, and the villainous persona of The Gremlin. Later became home to an all-female team of superheroes called “The Spectrum Seven” (Scarlet Siren, Amber Angel, Golden Goddess, Emerald Expert, Blue Beauty, Violet Vixen, and Metal Mistress). *Earth 100: Specifics unknown to all but the creator of the 100 Earths (Genesis). Category:Lore